


What Feels Right

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Castiel Fluff, Castiel x Reader Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: Castiel tries to follow Dean's dating advice to woo the reader. But, he quickly learns that his own approach may work better.





	What Feels Right

"Are you staring again?" Dean asked as he plopped himself into a chair across from Castiel. Cas snapped his gaze to his hunter friend and frowned.  
"Staring at what?"  
Dean rolled his eyes and nodded towards you. You were standing a few yards away, reaching up to grab a book on a high shelf of the bunker library. After a few moments, you finally got it and smiled, before opening it.  
"Dude, this has to stop. I've been watching you do this for what, a year now? Talk to her. Tell her that little story about when you saw lions for the first time or something. She likes shit like that."  
Cas tilted his head. "But Sam said-"  
"Sam isn't exactly someone you should listen to when it comes to dating advice." Dean chuckled, then leaned in a little closer. "I think she likes you. She's always smiley and giggly around you. Just tell her something funny and go from there. Compliment her. Tell her she looks good in what she's wearing, or she smells nice or some shit."  
Cas nodded. "Sam also mentioned that her birthday is coming up. Maybe I can do something special for her?"  
Dean pursed his lips, deep in thought, then nodded. "That's actually a good idea. But, you have to reel her in first. Win her over."  
"Reel her in? Like a fish?" Castiel scowled, gazing over at you. "Dean, she's definitely not a fish."  
"I know, Cas!" he shouted in the loudest whisper he could without gathering your attention. "It's just a-never mind." Dean followed Cas' gaze to you and sighed. "Just go talk to her. Drop subtle hints that you like her without being too forward." Dean nodded at his friend, signaling him to get up and move. But, Castiel just stared at him. "Go on," he finally urged.   
Cas' eyes widened a little, but he listened, rising to his feet. He glanced over at Dean one last time, then turned towards you, shuffling slowly over to where you were standing.  
"Did you find anything interesting?" you asked, raising your eyes from the large book in your grasp. Castiel turned back to the table, spotting his untouched book, then turned back to you.  
"Yes, but not in that book." He smiled oddly, confusing you.   
"Oh. In another one?" You slipped your book under your arm and placed your other hand on your hip. "Were you doing research without me?"  
Castiel shook his head, leaning against the bookshelf. His elbow slipped, almost sending him to the ground. But, he caught himself. "No, I-"  
"Careful there, partner. That bookshelf bites." You chuckled, reached back up to return the book to its shelf. You stood on your tip-toes, reaching high, but not quite getting it. Castiel scooted closer, placing his hand over yours and lifting the book just a little higher, slipping it back into its place.  
"You smell really good, Y/N," Castiel complimented abruptly. "Like roses and chamomile." You pulled back and raised an eyebrow, laughing lightly.   
"Um, thanks?" You smiled, shaking your head. "A little descriptive, but sweet, I guess."   
"Hey, Y/N! Can you come here a sec? I found something you're gonna want to see!" Sam asked, peering around the corner from the hall. You nodded his way, then turned to Cas.  
"I'll be right back," you muttered. Then, you jogged over to Sam and followed him down the hall.  
Cas immediately turned back to Dean, who stood from his chair and rolled his eyes. The angel smiled, hoping Dean had at least one positive thing to say. But, honestly, his friend wasn't much for constructive criticism.   
"I don't think I did that badly." Cas smiled hopefully. But, Dean just shook his head.   
"You're trying too hard. Just-" Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't really know. You were being bad everything. And a bit creepy. I don't have much to say."  
"How do I not try as hard?" Cas asked, his voice a bit desperate. He lowered his head, making Dean frown.  
Dean let out a deep sigh. "Just, try to make it sound more natural. Like a regular conversation, you know? I'm going to get some more coffee. We're going to need it at this point." With that, Dean left Castiel in the library alone. Cas plopped back down in his seat and finally opened his book.

**

After almost an hour of Sam trying to convince you that there was a vampire in Anchorage, you finally freed yourself from your best friend's grasp. You adored Sam, honestly. He was always there when you needed him and constantly made you laugh. But, once he got rolling on something, he kept rolling like a bowling ball down a never-ending slide.  
Now that your mind was completely fried, you made your way back into the library, tempted by the smell of fresh coffee. Dean was the coffee guru of the place, there was no doubt in that. But, when you got out into the library, you only found Cas at the table, and no coffee.  
As you turned back towards the kitchen, you noticed Cas with his head down. After the way he acted earlier, you knew something was wrong. And seeing him like that? Well, something just wasn't right.  
"A penny for your thoughts?" you whispered to the handsome angel, taking the seat beside him. He glanced up, his eyes lightening up just a little.  
Cas tilted his head, then sighed. "I've been asking Sam and Dean for help with something, but I'm just not getting anywhere. I understand that they are just trying to help. But, I can't ever get the same thing from either of them. I don't know which side to follow." You leaned back a little at the oddly cryptic words, then smiled.  
"If it doesn't feel right, don't do it. That's what my older brother always told me. He's the reason why I'm alive today. He's a hell of a hunter, and a great guy." You shifted in your chair. "Go with what feels right to you, 'cause you're the only one who is going to live your life."  
"Go with what feels right to me?" he confirmed, his lips curling into a smile. You nodded and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. But, before you could say anything, Castiel rushed towards you, pressing his lips a little too hard against yours. You squeaked while your fingers gripped his shoulder. Then, he awkwardly pulled away, frowning.  
"Cas-"  
"I'm sorry. I-" he lowered his head, "was just doing what felt right."  
You smiled, finally moving your hand. "Don't be sorry." You lowered your hand to your lap. "I'm glad you did."  
Cas raised his head, his lips curling. "You are?" You blushed and nodded.  
"You can do it again. You know, if you want to." Cas' eyes sparkled under the dim light. He nodded, maintaining his smile, then leaned forward and joined his lips with yours again.   
This time, his approach was tender and slow. His movements were a little less awkward as he followed his own words, going with what felt right. You smoothed your hand up his arm, feelings his shoulders relax under your touch, making you smile against his lips.  
Then, you pulled away, hearing the clobbering footsteps of Dean approaching. He stopped, studying the close proximity between you and the angel.  
"Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he teased. "I'll just put your coffee right here," he placed a mug in front of you. "And I'll leave you two alone." You raised an eyebrow at the older Winchester, holding back a laugh. Being subtle was definitely not one of his talents. "There. Alright," he muttered as he turned around and rushed out of the room.  
You slowly peered up at Cas, who blushed. "I'm glad you didn't listen to him this time," you finally confessed, offering Cas your hand. Cas' eyes widened.  
"What?"  
You laughed softly. "I heard him trying to give you pointers." You leaned forward, kissing his jaw. "I liked your approach much better. It's far less creepy." Cas nodded, chuckling lightly.   
"Yeah, me too."


End file.
